


Entrada

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Yagyuu no sabe qué le espera al abrir la puerta.
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi





	Entrada

Al regresar a su apartamento y descubrir la cerradura seriamente dañada, seguramente al punto en que no podría ser reparada, lo primero que pasa por la mente de Yagyuu es "Niou", luego se preocupa.

No es imposible que Niou _-kun_ haya regresado, pero tampoco lo es que sea obra de un ladrón.

Aun así, al entrar -con precaución, porque realmente no sabe qué le espera- la respuesta lo espera en el sofá, durmiendo a pierna suelta y causando que suelte un suspiro de resignación a pesar de que se siente tentado a sonreír, antes de quitarse su chaqueta y ponerse cómodo para descansar como merece luego de un largo turno en el hospital.

Las preguntas, las explicaciones y la nueva cerradura pueden esperar, y lo único que hace antes de ir a su cama es pensar en darle a Niou una copia de las nuevas llaves antes de que decida volver a desaparecer.


End file.
